ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Relikz
Firstly, we're admins, so we can just view the page's deletion history dipshit. Secondly, I've already gotten all my shit ready. I'm going to post it straight on the wiki to save time. :P Are you not doing horoscope this month? Wait a while. MDM has to open up his flash. >_> If he doesn't message back soon, I'll just upload the whole magazine by myself whenever he does. It's not long. Here Go here as soon as you can. >:D Just a heads up but here's Umneilicious for Sept 2014~ so dont forget to add it >:P Umneilicious Sept 2014 [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 19:56, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Lower your gaze, Relic >:o [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 21:16, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Flips said he wanted to do it, so give it to him pls. :) 02:44, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm really busy man. T^T I think I'll have to leave the mag if this keeps up. :/ 03:18, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Still doing episode by episode, just haven't formatted it like it normally is as bacon time is about to record. And no, Im not doing TMITM, Our conversation went like this http://prntscr.com/4r7ggh which apparently he believes is me saying yes. So just slap a note on TMITM and say that Mega is a lazy mexican bitch and didnt do his article again-- Header Reli~ Can you do headers for chapters Chapter 399-402? As well as the big one that introduces the TMITM article~! 19:50, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Articles What's up bitches, it's the 30th. Do you have your article(s) done? Kk. :Go here please. ^__^ Could you make me a really cool banner for my "Dear Jakky" sub-article? Hmm... well, it's an advice column so maybe something to do with letters or mail? I don't know. I'm no good at these things! >__< Hello Go here, biotch! >:D Sexiest Triangle Alive What code error are you seeing? That's a coding error? I figured it was just Wikia's cache being a Rai. NATSU Yo! How would you describe Natsu in 3 words? 19:36,10/25/2014 What's up, bitches! Just reminding you all that the magazine must be published on the 31st. We all have different timezones, so to avoid any issues try to have your articles done by the 30th. And once again, don't be afraid to incorporate Halloween into your articles. :P Lol, fuck you too! >:D Interview Come hither! Thanks whore! >:D Won't let me see the image. >_> Upload your images while you're here, whore. :P Damn!! We probably have more than any other wiki. We're fucking awesome! And yes I do actually. That guy can suck it! >:D And it's all thanks to me and my constant uploading of images! ^___^ Lmao! True dat. >:D Good nite Reli! And Happy Halloween!! >:D Month of November Hey Reli. I have a favor to ask for one of my articles. Could you make a gif of Eclair's dance from the Fairy Tail movie. But basically make it one that focuses on her as much as possible, without that chanting guy in the back, e.t.c. It's gotta be all about her, basically. If you can or can't do this just let me know. Thanks in advance. Alright. Thanks anyways. Same. Mine doesn't even want to open sometimes. Le sigh. I would look for another player, but since I watch Anime online (crunchy and the black sites), I don't see the need. ( .__.)~ 06:11, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Lucy Describe Lucy in 3 words pls and thank you ;D 08:56,11/30/2014 Articles Hey everyone, I know it's the holidays and everyone is busy but if possible please try to get your articles done by today or tomorrow. I would've reminded you whores earlier, but I forgot. >_> Also, immediately above this message, if I'm not mistaken, Raven left you guys a message. Be sure to read it. :D Tee hee. In that case, GET TO WORK! >:D That means that you still have done 20% of your work! I'm a glass half empty kind of guy. ^__^ Welcome back. Come hither! Bitch, finish your damn pictures and articles! >_> Great! ^___^ BG New Christmas background for the main wiki or are we using the old one this year? Hai. :P Come hither! :P TMITA 212 Reli, I'd just like to point out (mostly to be a bitch) that desert only has one "s", not two and that it's "duel", not dual. If you could fix that, that'd be rippin' awesome. =) Love your awesome white friend, 07:05, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Articles Hey whores, just reminding you guys to do your articles if you haven't already done so. We publish in a little over two days on New Year's eve. Also, keep in mind to try your best to include a Christmas/New Year's theme. Yo! 3 words to describe Santa plz ;D 11:49,12/29/2014 :Yo dawwwg, come here now. :D Thanks a ton, Reli. I've updated it now to a bigger one. Family Tree So, remember that Family Tree that was attempted for the wiki but failed utterly? I was planning to write an article for the same purpose, with the same funny stories and stuff. Think you could maybe make an image for that article? Well, I was just thinking "Family Tree", but if you've got a better idea, you can go with that. It's an article, not a wiki team. I agree with you, but I just mean I didn't like any of your suggestions. =( Oh, and Idk if you've heard it before, but I recently heard this and thought you might enjoy it. Yeah, alright, my bad. Let's just go with "Family Tree", how about it? Also, Skype. Swell. Logo That's hilarious!! Nice job man. Thanks. How about "pervs". I know there's a lot to cover, so "pervs" should fit the overall theme, right? I'm good either way. Maybe "perverts" cause it's a more complete word. :Also, how about that snapchat? I still wanna see that supposedly-cool hair of yours. Fairy Interview You know what to do. :P React to this! Hey, dude. I've got an article this month that I'm testing the waters on. I may or may not continue depending on feedback. Do me a favor and go here. Everyone has different questions. Write your answer in the appropriate user box. You've got 10 days before we have to publish. Thanks in advance. Go. Erza 3 words for her pls 11:32,2/27/2015 Guesstimate I need a guesstimate on when your article(s) will be completed. Mine will be finished in a matter of hours. :P I left it before. :P Another reaction Hey dude. When you get the chance, go here. Articles Hey whores, it's about that time again. Just reminding you to get your articles done. :3 Fairy Interview March Let's go. 3 words For Wendy pls 15:48,3/29/2015 April Go here. Mirfanda4Life Hey everyone, please get your articles done ASAP. I would like to actually get this magazine published on time. No excuses biotches!!!